As smartphones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices become more powerful and more common, applications for these computerized devices are becoming more widely available. Many smartphones and tablet computers are associated with virtual application (“app”) stores or markets, and are often provided with several applications offering a basic set of functions (such as a phone, a camera, a web browser, and a navigation application).
As the number of applications utilized on mobile computing devices increases, the functionality provided by these devices may increase as well. Users are able to perform increasingly complex tasks using mobile computing devices, many of which use two or more applications. The manner in which mobile computing devices present information, such as notifications, to the user may improve or hinder the user's ability to perform these tasks.